


Дурацкая затея

by Ferry



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В общем, была у него надежда, что навязчивая реклама не слишком врет, и программа Центра психологической и сексуальной совместимости в самом деле не дает сбоев...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурацкая затея

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: njally   
> Примечание: AU

_Год 417 от заселения Андорры._

Дженсену только-только исполнилось двадцать, когда он обратился в Центр. Демонстративно отправился туда после очередной вечеринки, заявив, что его все достали. Приятели поржали и проводили до самых увитых каменными розами ворот, благо, столичное отделение работало круглосуточно. В самом деле, смешно: самый популярный парень в училище – и ищет себе пару через совмещение психопрофилей. 

Но еще смешнее было то, что Дженсен в самом деле на что-то надеялся. Потому что… Ну, правда – достали. И млеющие, глупо хихикающие и чуть ли не капающие слюной девицы, и парни с масляными глазами, норовящие вжаться стояком ему в пах или задницу через десять минут знакомства. Поговорить, блин, не с кем. Ты ему про преимущества двигателей МП42 в условиях высокого атмосферного давления, а он на твои губы пялится и член себе поправляет. Незаметно, типа. А о красотках с курсов подготовки стюардесс и вспоминать нечего: «Ты такой ууумный», – и навалиться грудью. Или хлопнуться на колени, если с грудью не очень, зато задница не подкачала. Вот и все разнообразие. Самое обидное, что на инженерном полно было неглупых девчонок, только вот Дженсена они обходили по большой дуге, а если и пересекались с ним где-нибудь, то так старательно не смотрели в лицо, что он начинал чувствовать себя уродом. 

В общем, была у него надежда, что навязчивая реклама не слишком врет, и программа Центра психологической и сексуальной совместимости в самом деле не дает сбоев. Так что он честно высидел два часа с датчиками на голове, груди, запястьях… Ну и на причинном месте тоже, хотя об этом реклама стыдливо умалчивала. Прошел кучу бессмысленных на первый взгляд тестов, посмотрел странноватое слайд-шоу… Устал. Так что финальное предложение оператора – сделать несколько фотографий для анкеты – энтузиазма не вызвало совершенно, и Дженсен просто сунул ему флеш-брелок, предложив взять любой из записанных на нем снимков. Тот выбрал глупейшую фотографию с лошадью – из «фотосессии», которую устроила Дженсену Мак, когда собирала портфолио для своего школьного проекта по художественной фотографии. Сестре он тогда отказать не смог, а оператору сейчас – почему-то постеснялся. Сказал же – берите любую, тот и взял… И что теперь, просить заменить, потому что «я тут слишком губастый»? Нафиг.

Тем более, что результата затея с Центром все равно не дала: Дженсену так и не пришел вызов на встречу с возможным партнером. Пару недель он с нетерпением проверял почту, потом энтузиазм немного утих, но через пару месяцев тишины Дженсен все-таки не выдержал и обратился в службу поддержки Центра. Получил формальный, как ему показалось, ответ о высоких стандартах работы Центра, не позволяющих составлять пары с менее чем 95% совместимостью, и плюнул на эту затею. Тем более, что она и впрямь была дурацкой – никакие «спутница или спутник на всю жизнь» ему были не нужны, ему просто хотелось, чтобы те, с кем он трахался, видели его, а не только губы, ресницы и задницу. 

 

_Год 424 от заселения Андорры._

После окончания училища Дженсен, лучший студент на своем курсе, без проблем поступил в Экспедиционный корпус, и на родной планете с тех пор появлялся только будучи в отпуске. Через несколько лет он дослужился до первого пилота, не за горами были и капитанские нашивки. Сослуживцы заключали пари на то, станет ли он самым молодым командиром корабля за последнее десятилетие, или рекорда Моргана ему все-таки не побить. Сам Дженсен на рекорд не особо рассчитывал, но сравнение льстило. Профессиональная репутация зачастую важнее должности – потому что отдавать приказы тем, кто тебя не уважает… В общем, на месте Коллинза Дженсен бы давно уволился со флота. Или хотя бы перевод на другой борт попросил. Нельзя трахаться там, где работаешь. 

Кстати говоря, с того момента, как Дженсен это понял, вопрос о совмещении «поговорить» и «покувыркаться в койке» отпал сам собой. Для первого были те, с кем он работал, для второго – очередная девица в очередном порту. В самом деле, какой смысл искать общие интересы с той, кого видишь в первый и последний раз? 

Так что вызов из Центра, полученный двадцатисемилетним Дженсеном Экклзом по возвращении из рейса в систему Шестнадцатой Лебедя, застал его врасплох. Но игнорировать законы родной планеты Дженсен позволить себе не мог: к институту семьи на Андорре относились очень серьезно и за срыв программы Центра могли и выслать с планеты. Лет эдак на десять. Родители бы этого не простили – так они с сыном хотя бы пару раз в год виделись. Поэтому Дженсен дисциплинированно явился во дворец свиданий, нашел своего оператора и ознакомился с досье своей предполагаемой «половинки». И только увидев снимки худого лохматого парня с носом уточкой, понял, что в глубине души все-таки надеялся на изящную шатенку с большой грудью. Но, видимо, не зря всю последнюю экспедицию Дженсену так отчаянно везло в покер. В любви ему предстояло удовольствоваться долговязым студентом юрфака, запечатленным в дежурных интерьерах Центра штатным фотографом. Нет, этого в досье сказано не было, но профессионально занимавшаяся фотографией Мак ни о чем, кроме своей работы, разговаривать последние три года не желала. А Дженсен сестру любил, так что научился разбираться в стилях и школах фотографии, хоть и чисто теоретически. Снимки предназначенного ему спутника жизни, мягко говоря, не впечатляли.

Согласие на организацию свидания Дженсен тем не менее дал: оформить официальный отказ законодательство позволяло, но запись вносили в личное дело, а для получения внеочередного звания оно должно быть безупречным. Звездный флот Андорры славился своей консервативностью. На однополого партнера там тоже могли посмотреть косо, но все же не так, как на пренебрежение возможностью создать семью. 

«Свидание» – хотя какое это, к черту, свидание, полные сутки взаперти с совершенно незнакомым человеком, – было назначено через неделю, но уже через день Дженсену позвонили из Центра с извинениями. Его предполагаемый партнер, Джаред Падалеки, закончил обучение и отбыл на свою родную планету. А на Регане отделения Центра пока не существовало, соответственно, и вызов на свидание мог быть передан только в случае возвращения Падалеки на Андорру.

Дженсен выдохнул, покидал в сумку самое необходимое и уехал за город, в родительский дом на берегу озера Лан, где и провел оставшиеся недели отпуска. 

 

_Год 430 от заселения Андорры._

Прошло еще шесть лет, и Дженсен совсем забыл бы о своем несостоявшемся свидании, если бы не родители. Последние года полтора-два они настойчиво намекали, что ему пора подумать о собственной семье, приводили в пример старшего брата и прочих женатых родственников и знакомых, особенно сверстников Дженсена. И отговариваться тем, что Центр уже нашел ему суженого, но вот не судьба пока встретиться, оказалось очень удобно. Правда, в последний его приезд мама поинтересовалась, не собирается ли он слетать на Реган…

Так что, вернувшись из очередного рейса весной 430-го, капитан Дженсен Эклз не слишком торопился навестить родителей, предпочитая валяться в своей городской квартире перед экраном визора и восхитительным образом скучать. Он вообще очень любил поскучать, только вот приходилось нечасто. Из состояния блаженного ничегонеделания его вырвал телефонный звонок, и бодрый девичий голос сообщил, что его предполагаемый партнер в настоящее время находится на Андорре, и, поскольку мистер Эклз тоже здесь и в отпуске, она назначает им свидание в ближайшую субботу. 

– Почему в субботу? – заторможено переспросил Дженсен.

– Потому что работа мистера Падалеки позволяет ему выделить полные сутки, необходимые для свидания, только с утра субботы по утро воскресенья.

– И кем он работает? 

Не то, чтоб Дженсена это в самом деле интересовало, скорее, он просто тянул время, пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью о внезапно обрушившемся на него семейном счастье. Центр ошибок не делает, так ведь? 

– О, он адвокат. Работает в Андорском представительстве Реган Шипс Инкорпорейтед. Вы как раз летаете на судне их производства, верно? 

– Хожу, – буркнул Дженсен.

– Простите, что?

– Я хожу на корабле, построенном Реган Шипс. Летают на самолетах.

-О, извините, я не знала. Желаю вам удачного свидания и счастливой совместной жизни с мистером Падалеки! До свидания!

Дженсен еще секунд тридцать слушал короткие гудки, потом положил трубку. Суббота – это послезавтра? 

Телефон зазвонил вновь.

– Да? Нет, мам, я завтра не приеду. У меня свидание в субботу. Нет, мам его нельзя отложить. Это Свидание. Да, в Центре. Да, я тоже очень счастлив. Да, я обязательно потом тебе позвоню. Спасибо. Спасибо. Угу. Конечно. Пока.

Он даже не помнил толком, как этот Падалеки выглядит. 

 

Вспомнил в субботу утром: «Не так! Не так он выглядел!» Если бы на фотографии был вот этот… шкаф? Жираф? Помесь жеребца с секвойей. В общем, если бы на снимке Дженсен увидел такое почти двухметровое безобразие с тяжелой челюстью и шире его самого в плечах, он бы плюнул на капитанские нашивки и написал отказ.

Дженсен рефлекторно дернул ручку двери, через которую вошел – заперто. Ну конечно, полные сутки. Прервать свидание можно только при возникновении реальной угрозы жизни и здоровью. Дженсен смерил взглядом своего визави, замершего у своей двери на другом конце комнаты. Да, это еще вопрос, угрозу чьей жизни можно обеспечить, если… 

Ладно, какое тут уж если. Сам в это втравился, никто за руку не тащил. Сам и разгребать должен. В конце концов, у него большой опыт по проведению длительного времени в ограниченном пространстве с самыми разными людьми, в том числе и не слишком приятными. Дженсен оттолкнулся ладонью от двери и прошел в центр комнаты, к двум широким креслам. Опустился в одно из них и невольно скривился. Нет, кресло было удобным, но из него открывался великолепный вид на арочный проход в соседнюю комнату и стоявшую в ней широченную, застеленную белоснежными простынями кровать.

– Дженсен? – неуверенно спросил… Джаред. Джаред Падалеки, глупо делать вид, что не запомнил это имя еще шесть лет назад. 

– Что?

– Это я тебя хотел спросить. Что-то не так?

Дженсен оглянулся – Джаред все еще переминался с ноги на ногу у входной двери. Странная стеснительность для такого лба. Или?

– Ты пассив?

Джаред изумленно вскинул брови:

– Ты всегда так знакомишься?

Дженсен на секунду честно задумался, потом ответил с широкой улыбкой:

– Не помню. Сто лет с парнями не знакомился. Ну, в смысле – с этой целью.

– А разве тут цель – не создание семьи? Мне вроде так объясняли.

Вот ведь кайфолом. Только Дженсен развеселился…

– А тебе семья нужна, да? Дом, камин, собака, совместное распитие пива перед визором? А по другому – никак? Самому, без Центра? 

– А тебе? – Джаред, наконец, отлепился от своей двери и уселся во второе кресло. Вытянул длинные ноги, так, что они оказались у Дженсена чуть не под носом.

– А мне просто скучно было. Приколоться захотелось.

Не то, чтобы Дженсен всерьез рассчитывал его уязвить, но все-таки ощутил разочарование, когда Джаред всего лишь скривил в небрежной гримаске рот и равнодушно ответил:

– А мне – любопытно. У нас такого нет, и вроде как не считается, что оно нужно. А тут ребята на курсе принялись доказывать, как это замечательно и безошибочно… Вот я и решил проверить. Чуть было отказ не написал, в итоге.

– Это еще почему? – совершенно иррационально Дженсен почувствовал себя оскорбленным. Хотя – какое ему дело до пристрастий этого типа? Может, он вообще только по девочкам? Хотя тогда бы точно отказ написал. Да и не выдал бы им Центр рекомендацию…

– Ну, я не педофил, вообще-то, – жизнерадостно сообщил Джаред. Дженсен аж задохнулся от возмущения, а тот продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало: – Но потом увидел, сколько лет назад сделан снимок, и даже интересно стало, что из тебя могло вырасти. 

Дженсен встал. Нет, умом он понимал, что пытаться подавить габаритами – этого… Но сработал на чистом рефлексе. 

– Ну и как? Посмотрел?

– Ага, – Джаред задрал голову и ухмыльнулся. Вставать и использовать данное ему природой преимущество он не торопился, и Дженсен почувствовал себя глупо. – Прикольно. Но не в моем вкусе. Ошибся ваш Центр.

– Центр не ошибается, – возмутился Дженсен и замолчал, когда сообразил, в какую ловушку загнал его не вовремя пробудившийся патриотизм.

Джаред, похоже, тоже это понял и еще больше развеселился. 

– Да ну? Значит, я тебе нравлюсь? Ты готов провести со мной остаток своих дней?

Что Дженсен точно был готов уже сделать, так это двинуть кулаком в нагло оскаленный ровный белый ряд зубов. 

– Признай уже, – Джаред слегка пригасил улыбку и удобно откинулся на спинку кресла, заводя руки за голову: – Лажанулась ваша свадебная контора. Не подходим мы друг другу.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – грубо спросил Дженсен. – Я тебя еще не трахал.

– И не будешь, – снова расплылся в улыбке Джаред. – Я актив.

– Что?! Да твою ж мать, они что там, совсем охренели?!

– Ну вот, а говорил – Центр не ошибается. Влип ты, Дженсен, – неожиданно посерьезнев, Джаред поднялся на ноги, оказавшись с Дженсеном нос к носу. Ну, если быть точным, то нос ко лбу, жираф чертов. – Придется тебе выбирать, чью честь отстаивать: свою или родной планеты.

Пару секунд Дженсен молча смотрел на его ямочку на подбородке, потом развернулся и прошел в арку за спинками кресел. Там находилась небольшая столовая: стол, пара стульев, шкафчик с приборами и окошко доставки. Дженсен включил меню и принялся выбирать себе что-нибудь на завтрак. В конце концов, дома он только кофе выпил.

– О, хорошая мысль, – подошедший Джаред заглянул через его плечо в меню и попросил: – возьми мне глазунью с беконом и блинов. И тосты с джемом. О, у них мороженное есть! 

Когда они наконец уселись завтракать, Дженсен окинул взглядом противоположный край стола и не удержался, спросил:

– Ты в самом деле собираешься все это сожрать? Не боишься, что разнесет?

– Не-а, у меня метаболизм хороший, – легкомысленно отозвался Джаред. Проглотил очередной блинчик и спросил, зараза такая, сочувственно: – А тебе приходится диету держать, да?

– Нет!

Только в тренажерку через день ходить. Но этого Дженсен говорить не собирался. Тем более что ничего «такого» в этом не было, и вообще, Джаред наверняка тоже качается – вон, какие бицепсы.

После еды настроение предсказуемо улучшилось, даже благодушие какое-то появилось, и Дженсен вполне мирно побеседовал с Джаредом о работе. Сначала о своей, потом – о его. В принципе, Дженсен о своем корабле и экспедициях поговорить всегда любил, но знал, что не слишком хороший рассказчик, и потому обычно себя одергивал, не давая увлекаться. Но тут как-то хорошо пошло: Джаред, как оказалось, прекрасно умел слушать и вовремя задавать наводящие вопросы. «Профессиональное, наверное», – подумал Дженсен, но почему-то без раздражения. И милостиво поинтересовался, чем же занимается сам Джаред. Выпустил джинна из бутылки, называется. Хотя… Всё оказалось не так страшно. В адвокатской деятельности Дженсен, конечно, не смыслил ни черта, до сих пор как-то обходилось, в услугах юристов он не нуждался. Но Джаред так забавно рассказывал о разных казусах своей практики, больше внимания уделяя человеческим взаимоотношениям и поступкам, чем собственно юридическим тонкостям, что Дженсен прямо заслушался. 

Потом они решили, что можно бы уже и пообедать, Дженсен глянул на часы – в комнатах их не было, но свои наручные ему разрешили оставить, – и поразился тому, сколько, оказывается, времени прошло. Неудивительно, что он опять проголодался. Джаред азартно пытался выбить из доставки какие-то специальные стейки, которых не было в меню, Дженсен хмыкнул, выбрал нож поострее и, аккуратно отодвинув Джареда от окошка, быстро свинтил переднюю панель с блока меню. 

– Ого. Слушай, а оно не сломается? Нам же тут еще долго сидеть, жрать захочется…

– Спокойно, сейчас все будет. И стейки, и утка по-пекински. – Дженсен поковырялся в маршрутизаторе и сменил подключение со стандартного на ведущее в ресторан на первом этаже Центра. Был, конечно, риск, что чисто физически шахты доставки изолированы друг от друга… Дженсен прикусил губу и ввел простейший заказ – на булочки с соленым маслом, чтобы проверить.

– Ты что, еще и на инженера учился? 

– Нет, – не отводя глаз от окошка, отозвался Дженсен. – Да!

Доставка нежно звякнула и выдала изящную фарфоровую тарелочку с булочками. Дженсен торжествующе ухмыльнулся и принялся вводить основной заказ: 

– Все, получишь ты свои стейки. 

Он оглянулся – Джаред сидел на полу у его ног, задрав лохматую башку, и глядел… пожалуй, что восхищенно. 

– Здорово! А скоро? 

– Ну, как пожарят – это ж тебе не фаст-фуд. 

– А что?

– Ресторан на первом этаже видел? Пафосный такой? Ну вот, я к нему подключился.

– Обалдеть! – Джаред всплеснул руками и сшиб тарелочку на пол. Она жалобно звякнула и разбилась. – Вот черт…

– Забей, – Дженсен огляделся, нашел хозяйственную панель и выпустил уборщика. – Пошли пока в ту комнату, пусть все соберет.

– И все-таки, – спросил Джаред, когда они перебрались в кресла, – где ты этому научился?

– Слушай, я пилот. А пилот, который не знает, что у него под приборной доской…

– Это не пилот? – весело закончил за него Джаред.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся.

– Это пилот, который никогда не станет капитаном. 

Интересно, он не слишком хвастается? Дженсен покосился на безуспешно пытавшегося спрятать улыбку Джареда и решил, что пора притормозить. А ведь даже не пил! Кстати…

– Ты не заметил, у них пиво в меню было? Впрочем, в ресторане точно есть, – он начал было подниматься с кресла, но Джаред, вдруг подавшись вперед, удержал его за руку. 

– Не надо, Дженсен. Здесь же запрещено. Еще выгонят…

– Запрещено? Правда что ли?

– Точно. Я читал правила. Ну, тогда еще, прежде чем на анкетирование пойти. Но вряд ли они изменились, как думаешь?

– Обидно, – сказал Дженсен, хотя, на самом деле, обидно ему не было. Было… хорошо, понял он с удивлением. Как-то очень комфортно и весело.

Звякнула доставка, и они пошли уничтожать стейки. 

 

– И что, у вас реально верят, что этот Центр никогда не ошибается в подборе пар?

Обед они прикончили, а с кофе – Дженсен заказал из того же ресторана, и им прислали крохотные хрупкие чашечки, смешно смотревшиеся в их лапах, особенно в Джаредовой – перебрались обратно в кресла. Джаред обнаружил, что у них есть колесики под задними ножками, и теперь, откинувшись в своем так, что передние повисли в воздухе, катался по комнате, отталкиваясь каблуками. Дженсен мысленно заключал сам с собой пари на то, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем тот перевернется. 

– Да.

– И ты знаешь семьи, которые бы так образовались?

– Конечно. Двое моих сокурсников так женились, одноклассница… Тетка моя, наконец, так жену нашла.

– То есть ты в самом деле рассчитывал на «долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день»?

– Слушай, я же тебе говорил – это чисто ради… 

– Прикола, да. Я помню, – Джаред наконец остановился, ножки кресла стукнули об пол. – Но не понимаю, как это вяжется с твоей убежденностью в том, что здесь – все всерьез и безошибочно. Ты что, хотел найти любовь всей своей жизни только затем, чтобы над ней поржать?

Второй раз за этот длинный день Дженсен не нашелся, что ответить. 

– Хочу еще кофе, – выдавил он, наконец, и ушел в столовую. 

 

Второй кофе в Дженсена предсказуемо не полез – его было мало, но он был крепкий, – и он вернулся к Джареду, оставив обе чашки на столе.

– Знаешь, я тоже не понимаю. Тебе было любопытно, сработает или нет? А если бы сработало? Ты бы все равно уехал? И оставил «любовь всей своей жизни», – Дженсен постарался спародировать его интонации, и судя по всему, ему удалось – Джаред вздрогнул, – горевать в одиночестве?

– Нет. Я бы нашел работу на Андорре. Собственно, я и так это сделал. 

Отлично, капитан Эклз. Инопланетник демонстрирует куда большую ответственность за свои поступки, чем ты. 

– Я бы мог не ходить больше в дальние рейсы, – пробормотал Дженсен неловко. – Перевелся бы на торговый или военный…

– Будь я твоим партнером, никогда бы не потребовал такого.

– Да ну? – Дженсен неожиданно разозлился. Что этот парень ему тут изображает? Идеального мужа? – И как ты себе представляешь «долго и счастливо» с человеком, который дома бывает несколько недель, много – месяцев – в году?

– Если честно – с трудом, – покачал головой Джаред. – Но ты слишком любишь свою работу, чтобы быть счастливым без нее. А это входит в условия задачи. 

И он совершенно обезоруживающе улыбнулся. На щеках у него были ямочки. И родинки. И прическа в стиле «мною вымыли гальюн», совершенно не соответствовавшая образу успешного адвоката.

– Слушай, – быстро, не давая себе передумать, спросил Дженсен, – а ты правда – стопроцентный актив?

– Увы. Ты, как я понял, тоже?

– Не совсем, – Дженсен облизал пересохшие губы, – процентов на восемьдесят.

Джаред наклонил голову, разглядывая его. Дженсен был уже готов взять свои слова назад, когда тот предложил:

– Я могу попробовать в пассиве. Вдруг хорошо получится?

Ну твою ж мать.

– Ты всегда такой жертвенный? 

– Нет. Просто не хочу упустить свой шанс. Ты практически убедил меня, что он есть. 

– Я тоже, – после небольшой паузы ответил Дженсен. – Хочу попробовать. 

 

И они попробовали. Получилось в самом деле неплохо. Они попробовали еще. И еще – поменявшись ролями. Получилось еще лучше. 

– Это опыт, – задыхаясь, заявил Дженсен.

– Проверим? – предложил Джаред.

И они поменялись снова. 

 

Звуковой сигнал, возвещающий об окончании свидания, верещал минут десять. Потом отключился. Джаред и Дженсен спали.

 


End file.
